Forced Love II
by MajinBroli
Summary: A/U: Abducted once again, Chi-Chi and Goku must struggle together once again in this new version of Forced Love II.  Orignal Tale of kerghan has been deleted  G/CC pairing staying true to the original forced love in all its goodness. R&R


**Forced Love 2**

**I wasn't happy with my original incarnation of this story, didn't like it and I felt it didn't really interest a lot of people. I'm deciding to go back to what made the first one a fan favorite and just make it longer. This is a completely different version, if you read the first one and liked sorry, I got rid of it. It's just a part of my hard drive now, like about 40 other stories that never get posted. Why? Cause I don't like them and I will never post something I don't like myself.**

**Anyway blah blah blah, i'm boring you here is my new incarnation.**

_Chapter 1: Roommate_

_"Perfect, absolutely perfect!" Excited, almost like a child it cried applaudign the work._

_"I wouldn't call it perfect, he's good but lacking the mental capacity that we hold ourselves up too." Another chided unapproving of the first voice._

_"Whatever, this was rather uneventful, its far too easy to catch them when they mate. Makes my job too boring." Bored and tired, no effort, and no challenge._

_"Oh my, did you place them in the cell with it?" The first asked as if scared at the prospect._

_"Well we don't have anymore room, after all you've already collected two dozen others, we didn't have a choice. Besides you wanted 'it' remember?" the third voice spoke as they watched it stare aback at them._

_"I know... i'm just so dissapointed that he cant pro-create, he is a rare find you realize that?" Placing her hands on the glass an unhappy smile on her face as she looked upon it who turned its back on them._

Goku stirred from a painful sleep as he felt so drained and tired, the last thing he remembered was him spilling himself deep inside his wife blisfully with her limbs wrapped all around him but now he found himself on a cold floor, his wifes heat and comfort gone. "Awake I can see?" A voice spoke as Goku weakly looked up at a rather large beast looking down at him curiously. While Goku should have been scarred he was far too exhausted to really do anything.

Goku attempted to speak but couldn't, he only mumbled something incoherrently as he tried to move but could struggle to only raise his eyelids. The large beast slithered forwards towards him, its long dark red serpant like body was unusal to Goku who could look upwards. "You're the new plaything for the royal entorage.. well I shouldn't say you, you and you're wife." Goku's expression showed fear to the beast who grinned but slithered to the wall which had something like a bed, extending out from its body arms seemed to just appear as they reached down and picked up a small slender form that was still asleep. "Yes she's here." Holding her up, he slithered towards Goku reaching him as he set down her sleeping form. "Go back to sleep now, you'll need you're rest, tomorrow you have a full show to perform unfortunatly." It said setting Chi-Chi down beside him. Its large talon like hands picked up Goku's arm and set it over Chi-Chi and pushed her close to Goku.

Chi-Chi whined softly as one of his talonlike palm pressed into her back slightly hard. "oh my apologies..." It spoke patting Chi-Chi's head apologetically and slithered back to the wall. Wrapping itself in coils like a snake it laid its head down obviously tired. "Sleep tight, it will be the last time you might ever will." It spoke, saddness in its tone as if he wished better for their fate. Goku who had been struggling to just stay awake reluctantly fell asleep, his arms finding the strength to grasp his wife and hold her close.

Their induced sleep slowly faded, Chi-Chi being the first to wake, abit unaware of the situation as she had not woken up since their abduction, stretching as if normally, her mind not registering the steel on her back quite yet, just the arms around her back. "Mhh Goku.." She sighed still fufilled from their last nights coupling she gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead. Raising her head, she noticed something was wrong. Her hand grasping Goku's shouder tightly.

"Where... What happened!" She asked aloud as she saw the steel cage she was enclosed in, metal panels everywhere. A red object sleeping in the corner, she stopped her gaze as she looked again. "Goku wake up!" she yelled more forcefully rousing her husband whose eyes snapped open at her cry. Sitting up quickly he remembered his brief reocurrence last night. "What is that thing!" She asked her finger now pointing at the slumbering serpant in the corner, although not slumbering anymore at her yell as he raised from his coils his eyes blinking as if getting the sleep from them.

"My, my both of my guests are awake." It said with a yawn, its mouth filled with rows of large teeth, it looked like it could rip anything apart in those rows of teeth.

"What have you done to us!" Chi-Chi yelled at it and recieved laughter as a response as it slithered towards her. Retreating behind her husband, Goku who stood up to the beast but didn't try to fight. It had shown no ill will last night, so he would give it the benefit of hte doubt it wouldn't know. "Goku?" She asked as she hid behind him, he starred into the beasts eyes and it seemed to smile and lean back on its segmented body in a sitting position.

"He's not going to hurt us Chi-Chi." He said but Chi-Chi shook her head.

"How can you say that? He..that...IT! Abducted us!" She hissed glaring angrily at it who only shook his head.

"Dear madam, I assure that I did no such thing, I am a prisoner in here such as yourself." He could see that answer didn't mean anything to Chi-Chi but shrugged anyway. "Forgive me, I don't get many guests and I've also long forgotten my own name. However i've receieved a new one since my capitivity. You may refer to me as Voice." Giving an over the top bow he outstretched one of his talon like hands to Goku. "I know this is one of your earth customs?" Cocking his head at Goku. "Or am I mistaken?"

Goku raised his hand and shook Voice's hand, "I am Goku, and this is my wife, Chi-Chi." He said trying to get Chi-Chi to at least be kind but she gave only a hmph. "Sorry this is a bit much for her." Sheepishly scratching his head but Voice only chuckled.

"I understand, however, I would suggest you two take the sheets here before you get cold." Voice said slithering over to the bed, or atleast what it seemed grabbing a large purple sheet and handing it to Goku. "I'm sure you're begining to get cold."

Chi-Chi finally became acutely aware of her own nudity caused her to flush with embarressment. Goku who could sense this wrapped her up in it, letting her warm up as he was unphased by the cold. "Care to explain what's going on?" Goku asked looking to Voice who shook his head sadly.

"I know very little about our current situation, I've been inert for quite awhile. But I will try to explain what I can. Sliding over to the wall where the bed was he patted it and looked to Chi-Chi. "Please Miss, I would ask you to lay down and warm yourself."

Chi-Chi shook her head defiantly. "I'm quite alright, a little cold doesn't bother me." Voice smirked at her bravado, applauding it in his head.

"Forgive me then..." Taking a breathe Voice began to explain. "I can't go far into detail but we are currently being held in a slave ship, bound for where I don't know. I can only surmise we are being held because of our uniquness, I beleive many other beings here are like yourself, many couples of different species are being collected." Voice slithered around to one side of the room looking at the wall which held tell tale scratchings, as if counting his time here to Goku and Chi-Chi. "You two are the eighteenth group to be taken, I believe that fills their quota as they will be returning to their home planet to begin something else."

"Any ideas as to what?" Goku asked.

"I couldn't guess, but from what i've gathered, you're both quite an attractive couple and I know this crew has been collecting very exotic beings for their beauty and sexual appearence." That made Chi-Chi cough as her breath hitched in her throat.

"Wh-What? Our beauty and sexual what!" Flabbergasted at his statement, "Oh god not again..." Chi-Chi groaned as she felt herself getting light headed, Goku manging to catch her as he turned around holding her against his chest. "Not twice Goku, please not twice!" She said with a slight sob Goku held her close as she grabbed him close. The horrid memories of her first forced abduction still fresh in her mind, desptie its eventual outcome, it was humiliating and a terrible wedding night.

"Pray tell, what does your wife mean?" Voice asked curiously, " A second abduction, have you two been through this before!"

"Well, we both have never talked about it, but we were both abducted, me to produce seed for our abductors and her to help me... well... perform." He said uneasily talking about their first abuduciton, "We managed to escape because I turned into a Super-sayjin and got us out of there, but it's still not a great memory." Goku carried his wife over to the bed and had her lay down, gently stroking her hair as she cried quietly.

"Ah, tragic. I don't suppose you can escape again?" Voice asked as Goku shook his head.

"No, my ki isn't working, for whatever reason I can't use any of my powers. It's like something is blocking them from being used." Goku had been secretly trying to power up since he had woken up but was having little success.

"Ah, likewise my friend. I can't access any of my own latent abilites, I could easily leave her by assuming a host body and escaping but alas I cannot. I am currently stuck in the one you see before you, my true form is... well... less appealing." Voice said scratching his face.

"What exaclty are you?" Goku asked and Voice only laughed.

"I am an old, old being, I was locked up in some misbegotten prison for nearly 10,000 years until recently being freed, however, I was held in stasis in that prison. However as to my actual being itself I suppose I'm more akin to a parasite than anything else. I Simply latch my own essence into another being and assume control over it. I use the life force of that being to survive and them jump to a new host each time a body is used up. However..." He said agitated," I can't jump from any new bodies, my own powers don't react to anything I command, something has been interferring with my magic like your own ki. I happened upon this body awhile ago, while it has lasted me awhile I can't live on it forever. If I don't get a new body in the near future I'll probably die but I've accumulated more than enough living energy to survive for a couple hundred years."

Goku seemed slightly disgusted by the notion of a parasite leaching life from a body but at least he didn't do it like Cell and just utilize life energy by sucking them through his tail.

"Don't worry i'm not interested in either of your bodies, I require more of specific host, one attune with pshychic energy. You have some but not enough to justify me transferring even if I could..." he looked over Goku though. " I wouldn't mind trying your body though, I can feel all that body..." He could watch Goku's attitude change, "Ah it's not so bad, I could easily multiply your strength ten fold with my own power, I'm sure that wouldn't be enough for you though..." He laughed sliding back to the wall, "Do know though I just don't assume a host against their will, I ask for their bodies, more often than not beings are happy to give up living the normal way. Although I'm sure its not something you're accustomed too so I won't attempt to dissuade your line of thinking that you have running through your brain."

Goku felt uneasy with Voice but could at least trust him to tell the truth, Chi-Chi however took no part in this story and laid on her bed and looked away from the both of them. "So do you know what the whole deal is, I mean the whole sexual thing?" Goku asked unsure of how to really ask Voice just what was going on.

"As I said I'm not really sure, while delving into the few minds that I have telepathically I can say that this is a celebration for these people, although it's not a welcome one for those who are brought like us. We are to be used sorely for entertainment, the rest I don't know." Voice placed a hand on the wall, while not worried about himself, he was upset about the circumstances. This forced abuduction of so many peaceful creatures. "I hope both well when we arrive back at their home planet, they are most certaintly headed back, I can tell because my cell was the only one that held a single life form. All the others have two in each."

"Any idea why you were taken Voice, I mean as you said you're not like any other normal being." Goku pondered taking a seat by the bed where his wife was, he could sense her distress but he had to know more.

"I'm not entirely sure myself, I beleive the little chit... pardon my language though, is fascinated by my body, its a rare breed in the universe. However, I goaded the little girl that couldn't take me, my own arrogance caught up to me. Even after being jailed once before I thought no one could do it again. I figured I would easily host in a new body even if I was caught, the rest of the story... is well... rather explicit so I won't go into much detail. But the next thing I realize is that I'm thrown into a room with my captor...

_"You're not the best looking, but I want to try you myself!" Voice recoiled slidling backwards but ran into something, a large female was behind, much taller than the one he had taunted, this one grabbed his shoulder and slammed him into the ground. A second figure appeared above him as a large foot planted on his tail preventing him from moving. _

_"He's a disgusting little monster, I ask you to reconsider this." the one who pinned his tail down spoke to the smaller woman who only ignored her. "You should realize she's got her one track mind so don't even bother, I gave up years ago."_

_Voice struggled trying to get back up but he couldn't find any strength to move. "Shh, just behave I'm not going to hurt you." He heard laugther as he was flipped over, his body exposed but a large metal clamp was placed around his mouth and locked to his neck. Preventing him from speaking with his mouth._

_'You little witches, how dare you! Do you realize what I am!' Voice screamed in a rage, revealing his telepathy as all three of his assailiants stopped._

_"Intresesting, I didn't realize this species was telepathic?" A hand grabbed Voice's face and turned it to the side._

_"They shouldn't be, there basic creatures, rare but very basic." The other pondered but his main antagonist didn't seem concered as she straddled his segmented body with hers. Voice's eyes glarring at her in a rage, 'I will not be subject to this humiliation!' Voice's true body seeped outwards, his black ooze flowed from the creatures body startling all three as they jumped back as Voice pooled leaving his host unconcious as he pooled up. _

_'I told you didn't realzie what I was!' Voice's two red eyes pulled themselves through the black mass, the black pooled creature gaining some measure of shape in its liquid form. 'I told you! You can't take m-..Gah!' Voice collapsed into another liquid pool. 'what have you done to me!' he screamed as he couldn't focus his powers, he couldn't do anything._

_"Oh my! I can't beleive it, it exists!" One of voices spoke as Voice moved his black mass into his host and reassumed control, he couldn't stay outside, something was interferring with his powers. "A living black entity, I can't beleive we stumbled upon the last one alive!" Excitment filled the air as Voice lay there, drained and weak he smiply submitted._

_"Two for the price of one, it's a miracle, i thought it escaped into the void of space forever but here we are finding one in this creature. It's a remarkable find, we're definatly taking this one home..." Voice couldn't hold his conciousness anymore and submitted to the cold darkness._

"I was 'used' quite exhuberantly by the young girl, I suppose she's turned on by rare specieis of males, the added prospect of my being simply was too much for her. However, I've been tapping into the few minds here and have been keeping her away from me, my mental powers while dimished can easily sway these women." Voice faced Goku and laid back against the wall... "Oh yes, I've been negligent in asking what specieis are the two of you?"

"My wife is human while I am a sayjin." Goku said as Voice's eyes widened upon hearing that.

"Ah, now this makes more sense, I could feel something different about you, but one of the last remaining sayjins. Now I can tell why you were gathered" Voice tapped his chin as he studied Goku but his concentration shifted as he felt something shudder from within the ship. "Heh... I suppose our pleasantries will be ending, we're entering a planets atmosphere..."

"How can you tell that?" Chi-Chi asked fear running up her back at the notion of her second abduction.

"Because, I feel a million new minds screaming into my own. I can feel so much life... it's an unpleasent feeling..." Voice crossed his arms and turned to Goku, "Be prepared for a most... unsettling time here." Voice closed his eyes as the room soon filled with a strange smell, Chi-Chi coughing and covering her mouth as Goku rushed to her side holding her close.

"What is this!" Goku asked as he held a hand over his mouth. However, he got no reply as Voice slumped fowards unconcious, Chi-Chi having fallen unconcious in his arms as Goku struggled to keep himself awake. Holding Chi-Chi he continued to hack and cough until finally he could take no more and passed out atop his wife. Waking up would introduce him into a much more 'trying' situation.

**R&R MB**


End file.
